cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:President Brandon I
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki here and any vandalism here. * To modify the look of the Oasis (default) site skin, go here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :-- Bobogoobo (Talk) 19:37, 6 January 2011, :the Cyber Nations Wiki Staff __TOC__ Re: help To add a picture, first upload it with , and then use the following syntax on the page you want it to appear on: . For instructions in more detail, see . To use the infobox as seen on the page you linked, use . Copy the code in the syntax box and fill out applicable information. Hope I helped, feel free to ask if you have more questions. Don't worry, we all start as newbs :) [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 15:35, Thursday, 6 January 2011 (ET) :Well, there are a few things you need to fix. To start, you capitalized the image parameter name, but names are case sensitive, so it needs to be lowercase. Second, you need to the image; a link to photobucket or any other site won't work. Lastly, the infobox adds the image syntax automatically, so you only need to put the name and extension of the file as the parameter. (Also, if you put an image in the body of the article using full syntax, you need to replace the placeholders with actual things - .xxx should be, for example, .jpg; XXpx should be, for example, 150px; and for left/right you should choose one (right is the default, and you can also use center, which I forgot to put in there).) And what red border are you talking about? As a side note, please remember to sign your messages on talk pages by using four tildes (~~~~). Hope this explains it all better. I can do it for you, sure, to show you how it works. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 17:36, Friday, 7 January 2011 (ET) ::Yup, it's fixed. No problem, I'm not busy. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 18:58, Saturday, 8 January 2011 (ET) Responding to Your Message From My Talk Page No problem, I will only edit any grammar and spelling errors. At times, you may see a sentence taken out that doesn't seem right and revised. If you think that particular area is not fine, then notify me on the article's talk page. Justin Vuong--''Honorable n00b'' 21:33, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I would what to live in the Summer Palace plus, I want to ride in one of those limos. Vroom, vroom! Nah, I am a horrible driver, don't want to wreck it! O.o* Justin Vuong--''Honorable n00b'' 21:40, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I finished driving your limo, I love it. It's very nice, I "didn't" crash into anything...just a few build--I mean, just a few papers--building construction papers! Yeah, that's it! Justin Vuong--''Honorable n00b'' 22:20, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Categories Categories are mainly used to be collections of pages that fit the category, so perhaps you could move the category pages you are currently working on to actual pages, and then make a category for all your pages. Just a suggestion. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 22:50, Sunday, 9 January 2011 (ET) Template for the Soviet Union Hello President Brandon I, as President of the United States of JBR, me and my people desire to offer a gift for you...a template! How would you like me to make a template for you, your nation and your nation. I see that you are creating tons of pages that are related to you and your country so we need a handy template to provide links to all things Soviet Union. To get a picture of what type of template I mean, this is mine: Click "show" to see the goodies. Click "hide" when you are done. Claim your foreign gift now! o/ Justin Vuong--''Honorable n00b'' 20:55, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I will prepare your template and provide you links that you may want to create later on. (They will be in red, but you can create them to make the better allow people to know about your nation such as how the people are, what's the food like, etc. So yeah, I'll start. Justin Vuong--''Honorable n00b'' 22:20, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Your Template is Complete Your template is complete. Let me know if you want anything added, taken out, or any adjustments. As I said, the red links are suggestions that you should create in the near future to let people better understand your nation. Sorry for the delay, the site crashed for a while...actually, all of Wikia in fact but I hope you like it. You can add the page by simply putting the code to the end of every page you'd like to show it. I made the design follow the white, red, blue pattern. If you don't want that, tell me what you would prefer better. Thanks. Justin Vuong--''Honorable n00b'' 23:04, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Pages Yeah, some of the pages were under the term "JBR", I fixed it and redirected it to "Soviet Union Kingdom". No problem. Justin Vuong--''Honorable n00b'' 05:18, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hey Sure, I'll do it soon, right now, I need to do my recruiting business in my alliance but I'll get to you soon. Justin Vuong--''Honorable n00b'' 23:42, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Template Done Oh, I forgot to leave you a message. Yeah, your template has been changed, viola! :] Justin Vuong--''Honorable n00b'' 05:20, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Regarding your Question Well, it is not. The wiki is completely separated from the game but you can't actually insert any flag that you made (unless of course you made the flag of any sanctioned or previously sanctioned flag). The only way to get a flag you made into the game is to make an alliance and make it in the Top 12 or join one that is or will be in the Top 12 and modified the flag. Sorry, I think that's the only way. JUSTIN VUONG:User|Talk|Nation 20:59, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :I think he meant that he wanted to make the flag, use it on the wiki, and receive payment in-game. That's fine, stuff like that is done all the time. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 16:09, Tuesday, 18 January 2011 (ET) Re:Entertainment Sure, I'll get to that soon. JUSTIN VUONG:User|Talk|Nation 01:13, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: constitution You are missing the methods in which officials are chosen, how the heir of the throne and the lineage of the royal family is decided. You are also missing a general structure to the constitution, you just have you 14 sections (called amendments in your article), yet none of them are grouped together to form groups like "Executive Government", "Economics", "Symbols", etc. I would suggest taking the structure of an actual constitution like that of the United States and changing things to fit the form of government you want. That way you’ll have a solid structure and you’ll have made sure that you covered everything that you want to cover. If you want, I could attempt to write a constitution for you based off what you already have. Sorry I couldn't be of more help, but feel free to ask me more questions! -- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 01:18, Saturday, 22 January 2011 (EST) :Just fyi, Britain has no written constitution, which explains why you may have trouble finding it. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:75, Tridi, 3 Pluviôse CCXIX ::On regards of ideas for a constitution or charter for an alliance, I personally do not really know on how one should be created. You can look up some of the documents of existing alliances however. Some are really long while others are quite simple. Sorry for any inconveniences. --Justin (talk • ) 22:52, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: hey I'm not sure what you mean by your first question; do you mean you want a map outside of the template? As for making a new account, I'd recommend you don't so that you can keep your edit history in one place, but you can change your signature in to whatever name you like. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|''' Locke ]] talk nation 06:28, Sunday, 23 January 2011 (ET)' Re:JBR Because of the United States of JBR's deep opposition of and involvement with the Jihad War of the United States of JBR, JBR is suspicious on the Soviet Union Kingdom's plane in the aerospace of JBR. Is the government aware of this cause or this plane not linked to the Kingdom itself? Do you suppose it is a possible terrorist threat or did you sponsor it? --Justin (talk • ) 05:14, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :I see...--Justin (talk • ) 20:41, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I see you are quite active on this wiki. Would you care to apply to this: Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact. Not an alliance, just an RP organization. Read it and apply if you'd like. A couple others are in it. If you join, it can really help me to coordinate edits and ideas for your nation. Let me know. Thanks. --Justin (talk • ) 20:34, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Please register on this forum and post your application. Here's the link. http://z15.invisionfree.com/Sunshine_Treaty/index.php?showforum=1 --Justin (talk • ) 20:47, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Midway Thank you for allowing Midway Incorporated into the borders of the Soviet Union Kingdom. Also, thank you for investing in Midway Incorporated's stock. As a act of good faith we will also allow any company from Soviet Union Kingdom into the Union of Midway. Again, thank you. - Zabuza825 (talk • ) 05:26, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Your request The United States of JBR is generally open to all foreign businesses. You are permitted to build. I will consult to the mayors and town councils of any municipality you select to build your hotel. Please be aware of the terrorism going around; remember, all damages are ''not responsible by the Government. Build at your own risk. --Justin (talk • ) 17:14, March 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: mchortons Hi President Brandon, I've always roleplayed McHortons as staunchly nationalist (as it believes itself to be a cultural icon in Disparu/Quebec), and had even refused offers to move its corporate headquarters to a laissez-faire country. Therefore, from an in-character perspective, I believe that they would refuse your offer, even if it would be a bad business decision. My apologies. Pikachurin Talk • 19:35, Sunday, 27 March 2011 (ET) Re:Hey You never formally registered and applied...--Justin (talk • ) 01:50, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :Update, you have been accepted. Feel free to login into the forums and start posting if you'd like. Welcome to STOP! :) --Justin (talk • ) 00:41, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Oops You may want to re-register your account on STOP's forums, for some reason, it got deleted. It would be great if were active on it. Sorry for that. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 16:20, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Assistance Your assistance would be appreciated. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 19:17, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :I cannot assist the Soviet Union Kingdom at the moment. However, the JBRican government will respond as soon as possible. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 20:16, April 26, 2011 (UTC) [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 22:39, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Hotels Sure, I guess I can buy it. Also, you have still not responded from the above warning. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 02:02, May 5, 2011 (UTC) [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 22:45, May 5, 2011 (UTC)